A New Tale To Tell
by OmegaDirewolf
Summary: It didn't look like much at first glance. To you, it was nothing more than that dusty old mirror Nana kept in her room, the one she always kept facing the wall and wouldn't let you near. You thought nothing of it as the years went by and it just sat in that corner, and you thought nothing of it when Nana decided to give it to you for your sixteenth birthday. That is, at first...
1. Celebration

**Disney Stories order:**

 **Alice In Wonderland (genderbent)**

 **The Little Mermaid (half-way genderbent)**

 **Aladdin (half-way genderbent)**

 **Peter Pan (not genderbent)**

 **Beauty and the Beast (half-way genderbent)**

 **Brave (genderbent)**

 **Cinderella (not genderbent)**

 **Frozen (genderbent)**

 **Mulan (not genderbent)**

 **Pocahantas (half-way genderbent)**

 **Tarzan (not genderbent)**

 **Princess and the Frog (not genderbent)**

 **Sleeping Beauty (not genderbent)**

 **Hercules (not genderbent)**

 **Atlantis : The Lost Empire (half-way genderbent)**

 **Snow White (not genderbent)**

* * *

It started with a mirror. Well, more like a present. At first glance, their really wasn't anything special to it. It was just a 2ft x 1ft, simple, oval-shaped, framed mirror that you're aunt Nana got you. You forced a smile and accepted the gift before moving on to your next presents.

That was a couple hours ago. Now you sat in your room, looking over the clothes, electronics and small trinkets you were given. Then you glanced at the mirror. It sat there, simple as ever, leaning against the bare wall above your small cabinet. You licked your lips and decided to try out some of the makeup you were given. Gathering your stuff and pulling over your chair, you sat in front of it. Laying everything out, before you chanced a glance to it.

And you froze.

There, in the mirror, there was...

 _Nothing_.

But that was impossible, you're sitting right in front of it and it was angled towards you... With wide eyes and a racing heart you waved a hand in front of it, and it didn't appear in the reflective glass. You swallowed and breathed in short puffs as you tentatively stretched a finger out to touch it. And when you did...

The glass rippled.

Like the water of a still pond when the first drop off rain fell.

A bewildered smile pulled at your lips as you kept lightly touching the glass, watching the ripples roll out. You thrust your hand harder towards it and gasped when your finger went right through. You pulled it back hastily, cupping it with your other hand and looking at it closely.

Your finger itself was alright, but your curiosity spiked. You grabbed the mirror, looking at it from the side before slowly edging a finger towards it. You watched in amazement as your finger disappeared into the depths of the glass and didn't come out from the back. You let out a breathy laugh, getting bolder and easing your entire hand through, feeling nothing on the other side. You stretched your fingers out, wiggling them before pulling it back out.

You looked at it curiously and readjusted the mirror to lean against the wall again. Well, you felt nothing on the other side... Wouldn't hurt to take a look, would it...?

"Okay," you breathed, steeling yourself as you stood, pushing the chair back. You swallowed nervously, hands gripping the edge on the cabinet as you slowly leant forward. You closed your eyes, clenched tightly shut as your face disappeared within the glass.

You felt nothing, not even a slight breeze. Their was no light on the other side of your eyelids and when you opened them, you saw nothing. There was nothing but darkness, and it seemed to stretch on forever as you turned your head from side to side.

 _Flashlight_ , you immediately thought.

You quickly pulled your face back from the glass, touching it lightly. You bit your lip and rushed out of your room.

It was late; nearly one in the morning since your party ended. You quietly made your made downstairs, bee-lining it to the garage where your father kept his tools. You cracked open his tool box, pulling out the large black flashlight he had in case of emergencies. Rushing back to your room, you locked the door, closed the blinds, removed your makeup from the cabinet and stood before the mirror again.

You took a deep breath, turning on the flashlight and slowly leant forward again. With your eyes closed, your entire head went through the mirror. You breathed out and slowly opened your eyes, easing in your hand with the flashlight, the other gripping the cabinet.

You gasped, looking around what seemed to be a vertical tunnel. The walls lined with books and frames. You looked down and saw that the entirety of the tunnel you could see was lined the same way.

"Well what do we have _here_..." Came a smooth voice.

You gasped and looked up, directing the flashlight towards the noise and saw nothing. You looked down and got the same result. It wasn't until you looked forward again did you come face to face with an impossible pair of teal eyes floating in mid air.

You were shocked silent, heart racing at a thousand miles a minute as you held your breath.

"Well aren't you a _pretty_ thing?" A mouth slowly appeared underneath the eyes. It was an unusual mouth, really wide and curled at the edges, filled with rows of shiny, pointy, teeth.

Suddenly a face formed, a very handsome face, and the body of a shirtless man appeared with it, too. Well...at least it resembled a man. Their was a strong bare chest, and strong bare arms, but they bore stripes of grey and blue fur. His entire bottom half was covered in grey fur with blue stripes. The toenails of his feet replaced with black claws.

Your attention was only called back to his face when a grey and blue tail appeared, curling up behind the unkempt grey and blue mass of hair on his head that got in his eyes. The tail curled around his waist, coming to very softly touch your cheek, caressing your face as you as you looked into his own. "Wow," you breathed, distractedly taking in the sharp lines of his face as his tail gently wrapped around your throat, completely unnoticed to you.

"Who are you?" He asked softly, watching as you absentmindedly pulled your other hand through to touch the fur that striped his thick bicep.

"My name's (y/n)," you mumbled, not really paying attention.

Unnoticed by you, the creature's smile grew impossibly larger, curling at its edges. He'd been waiting for you.

His tail suddenly tightened, gripping your throat tightly and choked you for air. You gave a startled gasp, your wide eyes snapping up to meet his gleeful ones.

"What are you doing?!" You cried in a choked voice, your hands gripping the flashlight and his tail tightly. You desperately tried to tug free, get back into the safety out of the mirror, but his grip was tight. You watched with wary eyes as his black clawed hands came up to touch your face. His fingers traced the bone of your brows down to your cheekbones before he harshly gripped your face. You gave a choked cry, feeling his claws dig into your skin hard enough to draw a small amount of blood.

"You are _perrrrrfect_ ," he purred, before mashing his lips to your own to catch you off guard and tug your entire body through the mirror.

Tears streamed down your face and your lungs burned for the air that the creature's lips and tail kept from you. Your feet kicked at him, refusing to respond to the kiss before he pulled back, a grin curling on his face.

" _Cheshire_ ," you choked out, finally realizing who/what he was supposed to be.

His grin grew wider, turning wicked as his body began to disappear, only leaving behind his head, hands and tail.

"Good luck... _Alice_."

And he disappeared, taking with him the only force holding your body up in the vertical tunnel.


	2. Alec

Your screams pierced the air as you plummeted through, your flashlight slipping from your grasp. You clenched your eyes shut as you fell, spinning and praying to any god out there this was just a dream and the moment you ' _died_ ' you would wake up with your head on the cabinet next to the mirror. But when you started to evenly fall facing downwards and opened your eyes, you knew you weren't going to wake up.

You caught glimpses of the things around you, your flashlight spinning uncontrollably above you. You saw books, chairs, instruments, and other mirrors lining the tunnel walls. Your eyes widening when the walls began to become bare.

Looking down, you screamed seeing that their was no ground, but clouds, and the tunnel disappeared as you fell into a forest. You cried out when your body hit the first tree branch, raising your arms to protect your head as you plummeted painfully towards the ground, instinctively curling in on yourself as you hit more trees before landing on something miraculously soft. Your breath was short painful gasps of air as you opened your eyes and lowered your arms.

Your face, wet with tears, was hit with a cold gust of wind as you sat atop a very large beige and red mushroom. You looked around with wide eyes, seeing nothing but fog and dark ominous trees. You swallowed nervously and looked down to inspect your body, finding that your birthday attire had been somehow magically replaced with a puffy light blue dress and a white pinafore. Your legs where clad in white knee-highs and your feet bore black, ankle-strap shoes. You touched your face, finding no blood that had been drawn before, and raising your hands up to feel that your hair was now straightened and adorned with a headband.

A large screech sounded in the distance and when you snapped your head up, you found that your hair had grown and turned a dazzling shade of blonde. Your eyes widened in horror, tugging at the strip of hair, trying to pull it off like a wig. Another screech sounded, this time closer and you knew something possibly dangerous was coming your way.

Forgetting all about the change of your hair, you hastily scooted to the edge of the large mushroom, finding your father's flashlight. You gasped in delight and gripped it to your chest before you slid off the mushroom. You crouched as you landed the possible six feet you fell. Taking a deep breath, you straightened, turning on your light and slowly began to walk towards the treeline, away from the screeching sound that started to sound off more frequently.

Your face scrunched in sightly disgust as you trudged through black mud, your free hand having to touch the slightly slimy trees in order to keep you upright. You looked around, seeing nothing but trees until you heard a voice.

Well, more like _voices_...

You licked your lips and internally debated whether to go towards them or continue forward until you found...something. Looking up at the darkening sky you voted for the voices, heading right and finally out of the mud. You wiped the edges of your shoes in some grass before continuing forward.

As you neared, you turned off the flashlight, not wanting to give yourself away if you happened upon some unfriendlies. Gulping almost comically, you stepped into a garden.

Your brows furrowed. There was no one around, but you could have sworn the voices were just here...

"Well look who it is?" Said a snarky voice to your left.

You gasped and looked towards it, finding a large purple flower with a face. You yelped and backed up a bit.

"Watch your step, you idiot!" Cried shrill voices.

You looked behind you to find a patch of white Daisies. "Oh, I- I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," you apologized quickly.

"Sure you didn't," mocked the Violet.

"I- I didn't! Really!" You protested.

"Like it matters!" Cried the Daisies.

You sighed. "Look. I need your help-"

"And why would we ever want to help you!" Cried a new voice that rang with authority.

You turned to look at a very large red rose, its petals darkened around the edges as if it were to begin to wilt. "Well, um...because I...asked nicely...?"

Annoying twinkling laughs sounded from beside the rose and you saw a patch of Tiger-Lilies, seemingly laughing their asses off at what you said.

You frowned, hands coming to rest against your hips. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you think we would help you at all!" Cried one of the Daisies before bursting into hysteric laughter like the other flowers. The only one that remained serious was the main rose.

"Look, please! I need to get back home-!"

"Home!? From what we've heard from the grape vine, you've made yourself quite at home in the castle with the Red Queen!" Barked the Rose.

"Red Qu- What?! No I haven't! What are you talking about!?"

"Don't try to play coy with us!" Snarled the Violet.

"Yeah!" Piped up the Daisies.

"You were right along with the Red Army when they came and took the Dandelions!" Cried a batch of Morning Glories.

"And when they took poor White Rose!" Cried the Chrysanthemums off to the side.

"Yeah!" Yelled the Daisies once again.

"You are no longer welcome here, Alice!"

You looked at the red rose bewildered out of your mind. "What!?"

"Get her out of here!" Cried the Violet.

The other flowers cried out in agreement, their stems and leaves moving towards you and tugging at your dress. You didn't mind much until a batch of roses joined in, their thorns digging harshly into your calves. You yelped in pain and began moving forward, the flowers eagerly pushing you away until you were out on the other side of the garden.

"OW!" You cried at the last thorny push, spinning around to face the garden whose reach you were now out of. "You bastards! I hope someone forgets to water you for a week!"

It was a lame cat call but it got a growled response from the stupid flowers. Feeling like you had somewhat of a victory, you stomped away, with your head held high. Clicking on your flashlight, you continued your trek through the dark woods, realizing that the awful screeching was still going on but farther away now. You bit your lip, eyes watering as you started to think of just how you were going to get home. And how you were going to come about Nana's murder.

A loud rustle sounded from your right and you stopped in your tracks, heart racing. You swallowed nervously and quickly directed your flashlight towards the sound. It sounded again, this time to your left and you spun around, trying to spot whatever it was in the trees and bushes. There was a minute of tenseness before it happened again to the side and you turned to find a bloody white rabbit.

In a tattered, waist-coat.

Your eyes widened. "Son of a- _mmmph_!"

Your mouth was suddenly covered from behind, a firm arm wrapping around your waist. You gave a muffled scream before you were suddenly in the middle of a tall grass field. The arms released you and you spun around to see a grinning Cheshire.

You gasped and immediately raised your hand, giving his strangely handsome face a hard smack. His head whipped to the side, his grin faltering for a second before doubling in size.

"Your welcome," he purred, arms crossing over his chest.

You gasped again, this time holding up your flashlight to bash his head in before he disappeared as you swung.

"That's incredibly rude," he said from behind you.

"Rude?" You mocked, gripping the flashlight tighter. "I'll show you rude, you son of a bitch!" You spun around, swinging the flashlight and managed to hit his temple before he disappeared completely.

A startled yowl sounded from behind you and you turned to see him holding a slightly bloody side of his head. "What the hell was that for?! I saved your life!"

" _From what?!_ " You barked, arms akimbo.

"That rabbit was a psychopath!"

"I don't give a damn if he was a florist! You put pulled me into this world and put me in danger in the first place!"

" _CAT_!"

You spun around to see a young man running towards you, his shaggy blond hair billowing in the wind.

"Who's that," you mumbled, staring at the strikingly beautiful man sprinting towards you and Cheshire with a mix of anger and worry in his expression.

" _Alec_ ," groaned Cheshire, slowly coming to his feet the moment the man reached you.

"What the hell?! What happened! Who are you!?" He yelled, getting in your face and catching you off guard.

"Uh- I- I'm-"

" _Alice_ ," put in Cheshire, giving you a look over Alec's shoulder. "Her name is Alice."

"Well what the hell is she doing here? And what the fuck happened to your head!?" He barked.

"Uh- I can explain-"

"You better," he growled, crossing his arms.

"Well you see, he-"

"I scared her and she swung," Cheshire cut you off again, lying smoothly.

You looked at him with wide eyes. "Uh- yeah! He- you see, there was a rabbit and he- rescued me! Yeah- and I freaked and well-"

"But it's okay though," he purred, coming up behind you, his tail tracing along your cheek and down to your throat as you gulped nervously. "Right, Alice? Right, Alec?"

You quickly nodded, biting your lip, watching as Alec blinked, looking at you a bit suspiciously. He sighed and finally nodded, looking off to the side and you noticed the bright blue of his eyes and the scratch along his cheek.

That's when you really took in his clothes and body. He was tall and pale, the sight tease of muscle on his bare arms. He wore a raggedy blue Polo shirt, with a tattered black vest and muddy black dress pants and shoes. His arms bore pink scars, new gashes on his forearm and the top of his left pant leg was a bit torn.

"Are you o-" You were cut off by a really loud screech.

The three of you looked up, finding a horrible looking creature flying above your heads. It resembled a dragon but without a large snout and horribly uglier.

"Alec- _ssss_!" It roared, it's apparent lisp making it hard to understand if it said 'Alec' or 'Alice.' But that didn't really matter because then it began to swoop down towards you guys.

"RUN!" Alec barked, grabbing the short sleeve of your dress and tugging you towards the way he had come from. You ran with wide eyes, looking back once to see that Cheshire had disappeared to safety.

 _Lucky Bastard_ , you thought, sprinting to the best of your ability behind Alec.

You gasped for breath when a force suddenly sent you to the side, but didn't let you drop. You screamed as the force started to crush you in its hand. The Jabberwocky had you in it claws.

"Alice!" Alec cried, looking at you helplessly. The first human girl to come along to this God-awful place and she's about to be squished to pudding by the Jabberwocky!

Your shrill cries pierced the air, soon accompanied by the loud roar of pain from the Jabberwocky as your entire being seemed to warm up intensely and burn it's hand/paw/claws(?) You gasped as you were released and plummeted downwards, your fall somewhat painfully cushioned by the new silver armor that covered your body. You looked down at yourself; it was the standard armor anyone could see in a museum, only with a fashionable design and chainmail wrapped around your waist in a sort of makeshift skirt that ended above you knee.

"Alice!" Alec cried out to you, rushing to help you up, looking as bewildered as you about your new attire. But he didn't diddle on it for long, tugging you towards the edge of the forest. "Come on!"

You breathed harshly as you ran beside him, jumping over fallen logs as the Jabberwocky took flight again and soared above. Your arms and legs started to burn, the new armor weighing you down. You started to pay more attention to actually lifting your feet than towards where you were going that you didn't notice Alec stop and nearly pushed him over the edge of a waterfall.

"Why are we stopping?!" You cried out in a breathy voice, looking at his extremely confused face.

"What's this?" He breathed to himself.

"What?"

"This- what is this!? This wasn't here before!" He cried, arms akimbo.

"What?! Why does it matter?! That thing is chasing us!" You looked behind you to see the Jabberwocky barreling towards you both.

Grabbing the back of his vest and shirt you tugged him towards the edge hastily.

"JUMP!"

Short yells escaped you both before you were submerged in water. Alec almost immediately started to swim up, you struggling to go after him. You flapped your arms, kicked your legs, trying to make it to the surface and relieve your lungs, but your arms and legs started to burn.

 _You had a feeling Cheshire wasn't going to be there to same you this time..._


End file.
